Imperium Skrallów
Imperium Skrallów to opowiadanie opublikowane pierwotnie na BIONICLEstory.com. Jego fragmenty ukazały się również w Przewodniku Mata Nui po Bara Magna. Traktuje o rządach i historii Skrallów. Część 1 Tuma przebudził się nagle. Od dawna potrzebował snu, ale powracające koszmary nie miały nic wspólnego z ukojeniem zbolałej duszy. Siedząc w spowitej mrokiem komnacie, wpatrywał się w rozgwieżdżone niebo nad Bara Magna. Nigdy nie należał do tych, którzy marnują czas na rozmyślania czy wątpliwości. Przedstawiciele jego klasy, którym natura powierzyła rolę przywódców, nie cenili zbytnio zalet refleksji na temat swojego stanu ducha lub minionych wydarzeń. Jego życie rządziło się prostymi zasadami: przeć do przodu, zdobywać, zabezpieczać to, co zdobyte i przeć dalej. Dzięki temu Skrallowie byli niepokonaną siłą podczas wojny i przetrwali jako plemię po Rozpadzie. Kataklizm odciął Skrallów od ich odwiecznego terytorium. Osiedlili się zatem tam, gdzie zastała ich nowa rzeczywistość - wśród wulkanów na północ od Czarnych Szczytów. Mimo że niektóre zakątki ich nowego imperium okazały się zbyt niebezpieczne nawet dla nich, nie przeszkodziło im to stać się jego niekwestionowanymi władcami. Jednak pewnego dnia wszystko się zmieniło. Pojawili się bezszelestni, zmiennokształtni zabójcy, którzy atakowali bez ostrzeżenia, siejąc spustoszenie w szeregach Skrallów, i znikali tak tak samo niespodziewanie. Tuma ocalał z pogromu jako ostatni z klasy przywódców. Obejmując władzę, wbrew swojej naturze podjął decyzję o opuszczeniu ich ziemi i poprowadzeniu Agori Skały oraz resztek armii Skrallów w południowe rejony Czarnych Szczytów do nowego, bezpiecznego miejsca. Ostatnie bitwy - te w obozach Skrallów czy w Dolinie Labiryntu - wiele go nauczyły. Odtąd żadne terytorium nie jest zbyt wielkie dla jego plemienia, żaden system obronny nigdy nie jest wystarczająco dobry i nigdy nie wolno się wahać przed kolejnym podbojem. Pustynia wprawdzie nie obfitowała w zasoby naturalne, ale dawała mu to, czego potrzebował każdy strateg - dużo miejsca do walki. A czas walki miał znów nadejść - tego Tuma był pewien. Pewnego dnia ich prześladowcy z północy dotrą tu za nimi. Póki co Tuma mógł skoncentrować się na południowej części Bara Magna. Wioski tutejszych Agori były rozsiane po całej pustyni, a stosunki między nimi były albo obojętne, albo lekko napięte. Zorganizowany opór z ich strony wydawał się mało prawdopodobny. Ale "mało prawdopodobny" nie oznaczało "niemożliwy". Konflikt z Glatorianami i Agori w obliczu ponownego ataku tajemniczych wojowników z gór, wiązał się z bardzo ryzykowną strategią prowadzenia wojny na dwa fronty. Tak być nie mogło. Kiedy Skrallowie będą gotowi do ataku, Bara Magna musi być przygotowana na upadek. Dowódca patrolu wyrwał go z zadumy. Tuma zmierzył go wzrokiem. Broń wojownika nosiła ślady niedawno stoczonej walki. - Melduj - rzucił krótko. - Łowcy Kości odcięli Tajun od szlaków handlowych - zaczął Skrall. - Twój wysłannik, wodzu, spotkał się z nimi, by przekonać ich, że plan ataku na Vulcanus to zły pomysł. - A to gwarantuje nam, że i tak to zrobią. - Tuma uśmiechnął się przebiegle. - Doskonale. Masz kopię ich planów? Skrall skinął głową, wyjął z torby zwój pergaminu i wręczył go wodzowi. Tuma rozwinął pergamin i przyjrzał mu się z uwagą. - Oczywiście Łowcy Kości nie wiedzą, że mamy kopię? - Nie, wodzu. - Jeśli dowiem się, że kłamiesz... lub choćby mylisz się... twoja głowa ozdobi mury Roxtus. Zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę? - Tak, wodzu. - Z kim dzisiaj walczyłeś? - Z Glatorianinem z wioski ognia i stadem Voroxów, wodzu - wyjaśnił Skrall. - Daliśmy odpocząć naszym rumakom na północ od Rzeki Skrall i wtedy nas zaatakowali. - Są martwi, jak rozumiem. Skrall tym razem nie odpowiedział. W oczach Tumy pojawił się błysk gniewu. - Mów! - Oni zapadli się pod ziemię. Tuma pochylił się, rzucając Skrallowi jadowite spojrzenie. - Glatorianie nie zapadają się pod ziemię. Dlaczego nie widzę czerwonej zbroi i miecza Glatorianina wśród twoich zdobyczy? Skrall i tym razem nie odpowiedział. Nie musiał. Tuma domyślił się, że tym, kto napadł na jego patrol, był Malum - pogrążony w szaleństwie wygnaniec z wioski Vulcanus, który mieszkał na pustyni wśród Voroxów. Wojownicy tacy jak on byli najgroźniejsi - nie bali się śmierci, ponieważ śmierć była dla nich luksusem w porównaniu z życiem, które przyszło im wieść. Malum mógł być największym wrogiem Skrallów... ale mógł też stać się ich cennym sojusznikiem. - Weź wypoczęte wierzchowce - rozkazał Tuma - i dwunastu wojowników. Przywieź mi Maluma. Nie wracaj z pustymi rękami... Z pewnością pamiętasz, jaki los spotkał tych, którzy mnie ostatnio zawiedli. Skrall skinął głową. Wojownicy wysłani po Księgę Certavusa wrócili z niczym. Dostali za to następne zadanie - dyżur w zagrodzie Spikitów. Te dwugłowe zwierzęta pociągowe miały paskudny nawyk zjadania tych, którzy je karmili. - Tak się stanie, wodzu - powiedział Skrall. Tuma kiwnął raz głową, był to sygnał oddalający. Kiedy wojownik odszedł, Tuma odwrócił się i spojrzał na nocne niebo. Mimo że wszystko układało się zgodnie z planem, nadal czuł się niespokojny. Przez chwilę wydawało mu się, że słyszy krzyki długo umierającego Skralla i dźwięki atakującej broni, kiedy bitwy z jego przeszłości toczyły się ponownie. - Nie teraz. Jeszcze nie - powiedział do siebie. - Ale pewnego dnia... po upadku Bara Magna... Skrallowie dopełnią swej zemsty. Część 2 Oddział wyruszył o świcie. Obiekt ich misji - Malum - mieszkał teraz razem z grupą Voroxów, a powszechnie wiadomo było, że Voroxy polują w nocy. Za dnia, kiedy spały pod powierzchnią piasku, łatwiej było zastawić na nich pułapkę. Skrallowie jechali w milczeniu. Spośród wszystkich plemion na Bara Magna jedynie Voroxy nie czuły strachu przed nimi. Być może ich prymitywne umysły nie ogarniały rozmiaru zagrożenia ze strony Skrallów, a może prawdziwą przyczyną był fakt, że po latach życia na pustkowiu śmierć stała się dla nich czymś zwyczajnym. Uwagę dowódcy oddziału przykuł szereg małych podłużnych wzniesień pod skałą nieopodal. Wyglądało to tak, jakby ktoś wydrążył kilka tuneli tuż pod powierzchnią piasku. Trudno było ocenić, kiedy to się stało, ponieważ skała częściowo osłaniała to miejsce przed wiatrem. Dla Skrallów był to jednak wyraźny ślad obecności Voroxów. Co więcej, na zboczu skały znajdowało się wejście do małej jaskini. Niewykluczone, że Skrallowie właśnie trafili na kryjówkę Maluma. Dowódca dał znak do zatrzymania się. Gestem rozkazał kilku wojownik otoczyć wejścia do tuneli. Reszta została z tyłu razem z nim. Przyszedł czas na rzucenie przynęty. Skrallowie podjechali do skały. Jednak zamiast zatrzymać się przy tunelach, jeździli wokół nich w tę i z powrotem. Jeśli były tam Voroxy, musiały wyczuć wibracje wywołane krokami Skalnych Rumaków. Wibracje zwykle skłaniają je do wyjścia na powierzchnię niezależnie od tego, czy kojarzą się im z obecnością wroga czy potencjalnego posiłku - jedno często wiąże się z drugim. Oczywiście, Voroxy nigdy nie wychodzą tą samą drogą, którą weszły. Najczęściej wynurzają się nagle z piasku tuż za plecami niczego niespodziewającej się ofiary. Właśnie dlatego część oddziału Skrallów czekała w pewnym oddaleniu w bezruchu i absolutnej ciszy. Gra w zasadzkę była zabawą dla dwóch stron. Skrallowie czekali. Pięć minut. Dziesięć. Dwadzieścia. Niektórym przyszło do głowy, że Voroxów nie ma tu już od dawna. Mylili się. Ziemia pod tylną strażą Skrallów nagle rozstąpiła się, pochłaniając w swej czeluści zaskoczonych wojowników i ich rumaki. Pozostali ruszyli im na pomoc. W tej samej chwili z pozostawionych bez straży tuneli wyskoczyło ponad dwadzieścia Voroxów. Uzbrojone w miecze i włócznie rzuciły się na wroga, wydając z siebie złowrogie wycie. Jedna z włóczni dosięgła celu. Skalny Rumak trafiony w bok padł na piasek, zrzucając z grzbietu jeźdźca, a Voroxy dopilnowały, by pechowy Skrall nie zdołał już się podnieść. W wejściu do jaskini stanął Malum, przyglądając się bitwie z satysfakcją. Po wydarzeniach poprzedniego dnia tylko głupiec nie spodziewałby się odwetu ze strony Skrallów. Kazał więc Voroxom zostawić subtelne ślady, które zwabiłyby wroga w pułapkę. Tymczasem dowódca patrolu i jego wojownicy zdołali wygrzebać się na powierzchnię, zostawiając w dole swoje Skalne Rumaki. Bez wahania oddali salwę ze swoich miotaczy w kierunku Voroxów, a wybuchowe Thornaxy zgarnęły wśród nich śmiertelne żniwo. Skrallowie dosiadający wierzchowców zawrócili i także wystrzelili kilka Thornaxów. Voroxy rozproszyły się. Skrallowie przegrupowali się i przygotowali do kontrnatarcia. Wtedy z tyłu dobiegły ich groźne powarkiwania. Około pięćdziesiąt Voroxów wynurzyło się spod piasku kilkaset metrów dalej. Dowódca patrolu rozkazał wojownikom, którzy stracili swe wierzchowce natychmiast dosiąść się do jeźdźców. Nie zapominając o małej armii Voroxów za plecami, Skrallowie przypuścili szturm na grupę, która zaatakowała ich wcześniej. - Celować wysoko! - krzyknął dowódca. Kilku Skrallów wjechało w środek grupy Voroxów, mieczami siejąc spustoszenie w ich szeregach. Pozostali, trzymając się nieco z tyłu, strzelili salwą w zbocze nad jaskinią Maluma. Kilka niemal równoczesnych eksplozji spowodowało małą kamienną lawinę, która spadła na byłego Glatorianina. Posiłki Voroxów niemal dotarły już do pola bitwy. Skrall, z którym dowódca patrolu jechał na jednym rumaku, osunął się nagle z wbitym w pierś mieczem Voroxa. Dowódca zepchnął go na piasek, chwycił wodze i popędził wierzchowca w stronę jaskini. Gdy dotarł do rumowiska, zeskoczył z siodła i dopadł do nieprzytomnego Maluma, przystawiając miotacz do jego głowy. - Wracać do swoich dziur! - krzyknął do Voroxów. - Bo będzie po nim! Skrall nie był pewien, czy Voroxy zrozumiały jego słowa, ale to, co zrobił, oraz ton głosu nie pozostawiały wątpliwości, co do jego zamiarów. Jednak Voroxy nie wycofały się. Nie zrobiły też ani kroku naprzód. Po prostu stanęły i czekały. - Nie atakujemy? - zapytał jeden ze Skrallów. - Teraz mamy ich jak na dłoni. - To plugastwo jest nie lepsze od Scarabaxów - dodał drugi. - Trzeba ich wybić do nogi. Dowódca oddziału podzielał jego zdanie. On też nienawidził Voroxów. Były nieprzewidywalne i zbyt groźne, by zostawić ich przy życiu. Dostał jednak jasny rozkaz: sprowadzić Maluma do Roxtus, żywego. Czas na zemstę na Voroxach przyjdzie później. - Dosyć - uciął dowódca, po czym złapał nieprzytomnego Maluma za gardło i wywlókł spod kamieni. - Mamy to, po co przyszliśmy. Sprawiedliwość Tumy dosięgnie Maluma... i te zwierzęta też, w swoim czasie. Wrzucił Maluma na grzbiet Skalnego Rumaka i sam wskoczył na siodło. Widząc to, kilka Voroxów rzuciło się do ataku, lecz strzał z Miotacza Thornax ich uziemił. Reszta wycofała się. Kiedy Skrallowie odjeźdżali z ich przywódcą, w oczach Voroxów pojawił się... smutek? Czyżby te okrutne pustynne bestie były zdolne do odczuwania smutku? A może to raczej obawa przed niechybnym powrotem Skrallów? Nikt - zapewne nawet same Voroxy - tego nie wiedział. Część 3 Na widok dwóch Voroxów Malum poczuł ulgę. Jego pierwszą myślą po odzyskaniu przytomności było to, że atak Skrallów i porwanie to tylko zły sen. Ostatnio miewał ich mnóstwo. Niestety, Voroxy były skute łańcuchami - to rozwiało jego złudzenia. Przywykłe do koczowniczego życia na pustyni Voroxy nienawidziły każdej formy ograniczenia ich swobody. Nawet krótka chwila z łańcuchem na szyi była dla nich okrutną torturą. Więzione przez zbyt długi czas traciły wolę życia. Maluma ogarnęła wściekłość na tych, którzy śmieli zakuć w kajdany te "bestie". Jego wzrok spoczął teraz na dwóch Skrallach. Jeden wyglądał jak wojownicy, którzy napadli jego obóz. Drugi, znacznie wyższy, odziany w czarno-zieloną zbroję musiał być przywódcą. - Jestem Tuma - odezwał się wódz. - A ty jesteś Malum, zhańbiony Glatorianin, a obecnie... przyjaciel zwierząt. - Jesteś śmieciem na pustyni - wycharczał Malum - a ja jestem tym, kto zatańczy na twym grobie. Wojownik przyskoczył do Maluma i kopnął go w bok. - Nieładnie tak mówić - powiedział Tuma. - Sprowadziłem cię tu, żeby z tobą kulturalnie porozmawiać. Malum wstał, krzywiąc się z bólu. Ze zdziwieniem zauważył, że nie był skuty. Tuma musiał być bardzo pewny siebie. - Sprowadziłeś mnie tu dla zemsty - sprostował były Glatorianin. - Nie możesz znieść tego, że moi wojownicy utoczyli krwi twoim. Skrall ruszył, by znowu uderzyć Maluma, lecz Tuma go powstrzymał. - Masz rację... częściowo. Od dłuższego czasu Voroxy mocno nam się naprzykrzają. Twoja śmierć raczej tego nie zmieni, chociaż sprawiłaby mi wiele radości. Wierz mi, gdybym tylko chciał, już dawno byłbyś martwy. Nawet twoje zwierzaki nie wywąchałyby wszystkich twoich szczątków. Malum rozejrzał się dookoła. Znajdował się w Roxtus - miejscu pełnym Agori Skały i Skrallów. Nie zapraszano tu Glatorian, ale także nigdy żadnego stąd nie wypuszczano. Na murach stały uzbrojone straże, a patrole Skrallów nieustannie przejeżdżały przez bramy miasta. Do Roxtus nie zapraszano na kurtuazyjne wizyty. - To dlaczego tu jestem? - Masz władzę na Voroxami - odparł Tuma, wskazując na skute łańcuchami, osowiałe istoty. - Rozkazujesz im, a one cię słuchają. Dlatego jesteś dla nas zagrożeniem... ale możesz stać się naszym sojusznikiem. Potrzebuję tylko dowodu, że one naprawdę zrobią to, co im każesz. - A jeśli odmówię - spytał Malum, choć z góry znał odpowiedź. Tuma uśmiechnął się. Na jego twarzy uśmiech zmieniał się w potworny grymas. - Oczywiście wtedy odeślemy cię z powrotem do twoich przyjaciół... żeby ci wyprawili pogrzeb lub jakiś inny rytuał, którym żegnają zmarłych. - Tak myślałem. Skrallowie nie mieli o niczym pojęcia. Wydawało im się, że Malum miał jakąś tajemniczą moc, dzięki której zmuszał Voroxy do posłuszeństwa, podczas gdy on zwyczajnie pokonał przywódcę swojej grupy i zajął jego miejsce. Prowadził je tam, gdzie była żywność i woda, chronił przed niepotrzebnym ryzykiem - postępował jak prawdziwy przywódca stada, nic więcej. Właśnie dlatego Voroxy go słuchały. Lecz robiły to jako wolne istoty, nie jako niewolnicy. Malum był pewien, że Skrallowie nie potrzebowali sojuszników - potrzebowali mięsa armatniego. - Zabrać go na arenę - rozkazał Tuma. Wojownik szarpnął Maluma za ramię i zaciągnął na arenę na środku miasta. Były tam jeszcze dwa Voroxy z grupy Maluma, oba przykute do ściany. Ich widok podsunął Malumowi pewien pomysł, ale jego powodzenie zależało od wielu nieprzewidywalnych czynników. Jak bardzo głodne i zdesperowane były te Voroxy? Czy jeszcze go w ogóle pamiętały? Czy zrozumieją jego zamiary? Wokół nich na arenie pojawiło się sześciu Skrallów. Siódmy zajął pozycję w przegrodzie za Voroxami. Na sygnał Tumy uwolnił dwie bestie. Voroxy rzuciły się w kierunku Maluma. Pomimo dzielącej ich odległości, Glatorianin zauważył, że były okrutnie traktowane. Chciały krwi, nieważne czyjej, ale Malum nawet nie drgnął. Spojrzał prosto w oczy najpierw jednemu, potem drugiemu, a następnie uniósł prawą rękę i powoli ją opuszczał, jednocześnie cicho gwiżdżąc. Voroxy zwolniły i zatrzymały się. Przykucnęły na piasku i popatrzyły wyczekująco na Maluma. Dla obserwujących to Skrallów zakrawało to na cud - dzikie bestie poskromione w kilka sekund. - To całkiem łatwe, jeśli zdobędzie się ich zaufanie - powiedział Malum, nie odrywając oczu od Voroxów. - Sądząc po ich ranach, powiedziałbym, że przynajmniej pogodziły się z tym, jak doskonale potraficie wymierzać karę. - Nauczysz tego moich wojowników? - zapytał Tuma. Skrallowie mieli kłopoty z opanowaniem Voroxów, odkąd zaczęli ich wyłapywać na pustyni. Od czasu do czasu któryś z nich zrywał się z łańcucha i wyrządzał mnóstwo szkód, zanim udało się go "uspokoić". - Widzieli, jak to robię - odparł Malum. - Na pewno dadzą sobie radę. Sześciu Skrallów zbliżyło się do trwających w bezruchu Voroxów. - Zwolnij ich - Tuma polecił Malumowi. Malum gwizdnął krótko i ostro. Voroxy jakby przebudziły się i znów wpadły w dziki szał. Skrallowie rzucili się na nich całą gromadą i zaciągnęli z powrotem na drugi koniec areny. Tuma przywołał wojownika, który wcześniej kopnął Maluma. To on miał jako pierwszy dostąpić zaszczytu wypróbowania nowej metody poskramiania Voroxów. Tuma ponownie dał znak, by wypuścić krnąbrne bestie. Voroxy wystartowały w kierunku spokojnie wyczekującego Skralla. Naśladując zachowanie Maluma, Skrall uniósł dłoń i zaczął powoli ją opuszczać, gwiżdżąc tak cicho, jak jego poprzednik. Skutek był zdumiewający. Voroxy nie zatrzymały się. Nawet nie zwolniły biegu. Staranowały Skralla z siłą kamiennej lawiny, po czym oba skoczyły na Tumę. Malum wykorzystał zamieszanie, by podnieść miecz powalonego wojownika. Wybiegł poza arenę i jednym ciosem przeciął łańcuchy dwóch pozostałych Voroxów. - Tędy, bracia! - krzyknął, biegnąc w stronę bram miasta. Voroxy wycofały się i pomknęły za nim. Skrallowie rzucili się w pościg. Agori pełniący straż przy bramie osłupiał na widok Maluma i czterech Voroxów pędzących prosto na niego, lecz rozsądnie zszedł im w porę z drogi. Wybuch Thornaxa położył trupem jednego Voroxa, a drugiego ranił, ale Malum i pozostała dwójka wydostała się z miasta. Rozwścieczony Tuma wstał na równe nogi, nie zważając na rany zadane mu przez Voroxy. - Za nimi! Macie przywlec ich tu z powrotem! - wrzasnął. Skrallowie rozproszyli się po pustyni, ale wszelki ślad po uciekinierach zaginął. Malum i jego towarzysze ukryli się w jednym z podziemnych tuneli Voroxów, których sieć sięgała nawet tutaj. Po zmroku wyszli znów na powierzchnię, by ruszyć w długą wędrówkę do domu. Pustynia to miejsce samych skrajności, pomyślał Malum. Potworny upał, przejmujący chłód, dozgonna wierność... i wściekła nienawiść. Skrallowie nie zapomną tego dnia... już ja o to zadbam. Część 4 Branar strzelił biczem, mrucząc pod nosem przekleństwo w języku Skrallów. Nieobce mu były niebezpieczne sytuacje czy zlecenia wymagające ubrudzenia sobie zbroi, wszak był jednym z nielicznych Skrallów, którym Tuma nadał imię. Dzisiejsze zadanie było jednak równie groźne, co odrażające i im szybciej Branar je skończy, tym lepiej. Tuma uparł się na comiesięczne "wybiegi Voroxów". Polegały one na wypuszczeniu części złapanych bestii na północ, na drogę, którą Skrallowie przybyli do Roxtus rok temu. Plan zakładał, że zmiennokształtne istoty, które wypędziły Skrallów z ich dawnego terytorium będą zmierzać na południe, a Voroxy ich napotkają. Branar był pewien, że Voroxy zginą w walce, ale on sam może zdoła uciec do Roxtus z wiadomościami. Jeśli mu się nie uda, cóż, Tuma będzie wiedział, jakie wnioski wyciągnąć z braku jego powrotu. To wszystko było właśnie powodem, dla którego Branar i grupa Skrallów prowadzili pół tuzina dzikich Voroxów górską ścieżką. Największe wyzwanie stanowiło zmuszanie Voroxów do drogi i pilnowanie, czy nie umierają okropną śmiercią z rąk dawnych wrogów Skrallów. Powietrze było gorące i wypełnione pyłem, a praca wydawała się niczym innym jak stratą czasu, co sprawiało, że Branar był równie szczęśliwy co wygłodniały Spikit. Branar oczywiście rozumiał Tumę. Był jednym z pierwszych wojowników, którzy spotkali zmiennokształtne istoty, nazwane przez Skrallów "Baterra" - było to pradawne słowo, oznaczające "cichą śmierć". Dowodził małym patrolem wysłanym po zapasy na zalesiony teren. Kiedy dwaj wojownicy pilnujący boków nie dawali oznak życia, rozkazał podnieść broń. Baterra wyłoniły się z ciemności, uderzyły, zabiły trzech wojowników i wyparowały. Branar rozkazał powrócić do twierdzy, a po dostarczeniu informacji o nowym, dziwnym wrogu, Tuma odznaczył go imieniem. Dla Skralla nie było żadnego większego zaszczytu. Nie był to ostatni raz, kiedy Branar spotkał Baterra, ale żadna z bitew nie zakończyła się zwycięstwem. Skrallowie byli doświadczonymi, bezlitosnymi i skutecznymi wojownikami, ale nie mogli walczyć z kimś, kto potrafił pojawiać się i znikać w dowolnym momencie. Mimo usilnych starań, Skrallowie nie mogli spełnić pierwszego warunku zwycięstwa: wybrania czasu i miejsca walki. Baterra atakowały kiedy chciały, czasami kilka razy dziennie, znikając potem na całe tygodnie. Złapanie ich w pułapkę wydawało się niemożliwe. - Pilnuj ich! - krzyknął Branar do Skralla. - Jeden z Voroxów zboczył ze ścieżki. Ten problem ciągle się powtarzał. Voroxy były bestiami otwartej pustyni. Nienawidziły niewoli ani popychania z jednej drogi na drugą. Nie mogły się opanować przed jakąkolwiek szansą ucieczki. Codziennością był powrót z takiej misji z kilkoma Voroxami mniej, niż na początku. Skrall spojrzał w lewo. Vorox kierował się w stronę skał, ale był nadal dość blisko, aby go złapać. Skinięcie głową Branara powiedziało mu, że ten upilnuje reszty, kiedy Skrall będzie łapał uciekiniera. Zrzędząc, wojownik pognał swojego rumaka. Trójka Skrallów ujeżdżała Skalne Rumaki zdobyte od pobliskiej grup Łowców Kości. Pustynne Stalkery nie były tak wojownicze jak te stworzenia, a to właśnie wojowników Skrallowie potrzebowali do wykonania tej misji. Skrall ledwo co zszedł ze ścieżki, kiedy usłyszał wrzask Voroxa. Przygotował wyrzutnię Thornax i podjechał kawałek. Z tego miejsca mógł zobaczyć resztki Voroxa roztrzaskane na skałach. Z bestii nie zostało prawie nic. Skrall szybko rozejrzał się po okolicy. Nie dostrzegł żadnego śladu Piaskowych Nietoperzy ani żadnych innych drapieżników. Cokolwiek zabiło Voroxa, już odeszło. Ale czy na pewno? Przypominając sobie, po co ich tu wysłano, Skrall zawrócił swojego Skalnego Rumaka i pogalopował szybko w stronę Branara. - Kontakt - powiedział szybko. Branar machnął ręką w stronę Voroxów. - Wypuśćmy je. Wojownik krzyknął i zaczął przepędzać Voroxy ze ścieżki. Branar zrobił to samo. Bestie skierowały się w stronę skał, gdzie prawdopodobnie kryły się Baterra. Branar i Skrall cofnęli się i zatrzymali na szczycie skały. Obserwowali, jak Voroxy schodzą w dół stoku, rozpraszając się w każdym kierunku, aby uniknąć pogoni. Nikt ich jednak nie ścigał i co ważniejsze, nikt ich nie zaatakował. W okamgnieniu, znowu wolne, uciekły w góry. Twarz Branara przybrała bardziej ponury wyraz. Kolejny fałszywy alarm, albo Baterra znowu się nimi bawią, tak jak dawniej. Odwrócił głowę, spoglądając na czekającego Skralla. W ciągu mikrosekundy potrzebnej do wykonania tego ruchu, wojownik był już martwy. Spadł ze swojego siodła z głębokim rozcięciem na plecach. Po zabójcy nie było ani śladu. - Baterra - powiedział Branar. - Pokażcie się. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że te słowa były bezcelowe i może nie najlepiej nadawały się na jego ostatnie słowa przed śmiercią. Lecz nie było czego atakować ani dokąd uciekać. Przy odrobinie szczęścia, ostatni Skrall może zdoła ostrzec miasto i... Branar zawahał się. Zastanawiał się, dlaczego wciąż żyje. Minęły już dwie minuty od śmieci tamtego Skralla. Baterra atakują szybko, kiedy już zdradziły swoją obecność. Chyba, że... Branar zawrócił swojego Skalnego Rumaka. Nic nie próbowało go zatrzymać. Kiedy powrócił na ścieżkę, skierował się w stronę Roxtus. Był gotowy na atak, ale żaden nie nadszedł. I nagle zrozumiał dlaczego. Chcą, żebyśmy wiedzieli, że nadchodzą, pomyślał. Baterra są pewne, że nie możemy ich powstrzymać, więc nas ostrzegają. Zabiły mojego wojownika, ale nie mnie... Pokazały, że to, czy dany Skrall przeżyje czy nie, zależy tylko od nich. Teraz Skrallowie będą musieli podjąć dezycję. Albo staną do walki z Baterra, ryzykując swoim unicestwieniem, albo uciekną. Tylko Tuma mógł dokonać tego wyboru. Dla dobra ich rasy, Branar miał nadzieję, że ich wódz wybierze mądrze. Część 5 Tuma siedział w swojej komnacie, rozmyślając. Wiadomości dostarczone przez Branara były zatrważające. Baterra były bliżej niż mu się wydawało, więc jego plany dotyczące Bara Magna musiały przyśpieszyć. Już przesunął datę ataku na Atero i ustanowił ambitny plan podboju reszty wiosek. Jeśli wszystko pójdzie dobrze, jego oddziały zajmą całą Bara Magna nim Baterra opuszczą Czarne Szczyty. Lecz zorganizowany opór Agori i Glatorian mógłby pokrzyżować jego plany. Rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Jeden z jego strażników wszedł i powiedział miękko: - Przybył ten, po którego posłałeś. Tuma kiwnął głową. Strażnik cofnął się. Po chwili do komnaty weszła inna postać, niebędąca Skrallem. Tuma został odwiedzony przez nią jakiś czas temu, z ofertą dostarczenia przydatnych informacji o wioskach i ich obronie oraz zostania posłańcem między Skrallami i Łowcami Kości. Dotychczas układ ten był korzystny dla obu stron. - Podjąłeś duże ryzyko wysyłając mi wezwanie - powiedział zdrajca. - Co, gdyby ktoś znalazł wiadomość? Jakbym wtedy wyglądał? - Nie moja sprawa - warknął Tuma. - Twoje bezpieczeństwo to twój problem. Moim jest zapewnienie dobrobytu mym ludziom. Zdrajca rozejrzał się po komnacie i wskazał na drzwi prowadzące do obwarowanego miasta. - Wydaje mi się, że wszystko z nimi w porządku. Tuma wstał, ukazując swój pełny, imponujący wzrost. - Jutro zaatakujemy Atero. Bądź gotów. - Jutro? - zapytał z zaskoczeniem zdrajca. - Myślałem, że wstrzymasz się z tym do końca turnieju. - Plany się zmieniły - odparł Tuma. Jego spojrzenie jasno dawało do zrozumienia, że nie ma zamiaru nic więcej wyjaśniać. - Same z siebie, czy coś je zmieniło? - spytał zdrajca. - Niech no zgadnę... Sąsiedzi z północy chcą złożyć wam wizytę? Teraz to Tuma był zaskoczony. Przemknął przez komnatę, złapał zdrajcę za gardło i cisnął nim o ścianę. - Skąd wiesz o Baterra? Gadaj! Zdradziłeś im Skrallów, tak jak zdradziłeś nam swoich ludzi? Zdrajca zachrypiał, gdy dłoń Skralla odcięła cały dopływ powietrza. Tuma nagle puścił. Zdrajca zaczął zwijać się na podłodze, masując obolałą szyję. - Wiem… dużo… o wielu wielkich rzeczach - oświadczył ochrypłym głosem. - Ale jeśli chcesz skorzystać z tej wiedzy… Musimy zawrzeć nową umowę. Usta Tumy wykrzywiły się w szyderczym uśmiechu. - Twoja chciwość cię zgubi. - Nie pracuję za darmo - splunął zdrajca. - Przynajmniej nie w ten sposób. Teraz zobaczmy, czy się zrozumieliśmy – uciekliście na południe jak sfora przerażonych gryzoni, gdyż Baterra dziesiątkowały twoich ludzi. Teraz znów się zbliżają, więc w wielkim pośpiechu podbijasz pustynię, by zdobyć trochę czasu i miejsca. Czy tak? Tuma skinął głową, lecz nic nie powiedział. - Doskonały plan… dla starych pań - rzekł zdrajca, nieprzyjemnie chichocząc. - Uciekanie do czasu aż nie będzie można uciekać i oczekiwanie na to, że przeciwnik zmęczy się gonitwą. Powiedz mi, zabiłeś kiedyś Baterra? - Oczywiście - odparł przywódca Skrallów. - Jak myślisz, skąd się dowiedzieliśmy, że to maszyny, a nie żywe istoty? Zdrajca podszedł do końca komnaty, przejeżdżając palcem po oparciu tronu Tumy. - Rozumiem. Więc przypadkiem powaliliście jednego z nich i zobaczyliście, że syczy i iskrzy… Ilu twoich wojowników poległo w tym czasie? Stu? Dwustu? - Do rzeczy, piaskowa larwo - syknął Tuma. - Do rzeczy, do rzeczy… o tak - rzekł zdrajca, niespodziewanie siadając na tronie Tumy. - Chodzi o to, że wiem, jak zabić Baterra, natomiast ty nie. To chyba rzuca nowe światło na pewne rzeczy wokół nas, nie uważasz? - Powiesz mi jak zabić te… rzeczy - powiedział Tuma śmiertelnie cichym głosem. - Albo wrzucę cię do zagrody Spikitów jako przekąskę. Ale nie umrzesz, o nie. Utrzymamy cię przy życiu, a gdy wyzdrowiejesz, znów oddamy cię Spikitom. I jeszcze raz. I jeszcze. - Jest tylko jeden problem, Tumo - powiedział zdrajca, pochylając się do przodu i uśmiechając się. - Nie boję się. Jasne, możesz mnie torturować, a nawet zabić… Ale to, co wiem, pozostanie w mojej głowie. To tylko kwestia czasu nim Baterra tu przyjdą i skończą z wami. Tuma chciał ryknąć ze wściekłości. Chciał oderwać głowę zdrajcy i nabić ją na pal, by wszyscy ją zobaczyli. Chciał najechać wioski Bara Magna, pogrzebać je w ziemi i zgładzić Agori tak jak Baterra czyniły z jego ludźmi nie dawniej niż rok temu. Jako Skrall-wojownik, z pewnością by to zrobił. Lecz był czymś więcej – ostatnim żyjącym liderem Skrallów i był odpowiedzialny za imperium. - Czego żądasz? - zapytał powoli. - I wiedz, że stąpasz po cienkim lodzie. Pozwolisz sobie na zbyt dużo, a zapomnę o tym co najlepsze dla mych ludzi i zrobię to, co będzie najbardziej... satysfakcjonujące... dla mnie. Zdrajca oparł się na tronie. - Nie ma co się martwić, Tumo. Obaj chcemy tego co najlepsze dla Skrallów i Plemienia Skały. Oczywiście, że tak. I od dzisiaj już dla ciebie nie pracuję. Od teraz... jesteśmy partnerami. - Partnerami? W czym? - spytał Tuma. - W podbijaniu tej hałdy piasku - odparł zdrajca. - Z moimi pomysłami, połączonymi z twoimi wojownikami, podzielimy Bara Magna między siebie. Teraz lepiej znajdź sobie krzesło, mamy dużo planowania przed sobą. Część 6 Tuma i Stronius przemierzali dawno zapomnianą ścieżkę, kierując się na północ. Była to ta sama trasa, którą rok temu uciekli ze swej ostatniej twierdzy. Brutalne ataki Baterra zmusiły ich do podróży przez Czarne Szczyty na obrzeża wielkiej pustyni Bara Magna. Teraz dwójka wracała na tereny, które zwykli nazywać domem. - To szaleństwo - powiedział Stronius. - Wiesz o tym. Żaden ze Skrallów nie ośmieliłby się odzywać do Tumy w ten sposób, lecz Stronius był elitarnym wojownikiem znanym z tego, że mówi, co myśli. Jego zasługi dla Skrallów sprawiały, że Tuma był bardziej tolerancyjny wobec jego wybuchów niż w przypadku reszty. - Więc zawracaj - odrzekł spokojnie Tuma. - Nie kazałem ci, byś mi towarzyszył. - Nie pozwolę ci jechać tam samemu - odparł Stronius. Odwrócił wzrok od Tumy i spojrzał na ścieżkę przed sobą. - Mam obowiązek bronić życia mojego pana. Tutaj jest ono podwójnie zagrożone. - Przez Baterra i...? Stronius z poirytowaniem spojrzał na Tumę. - Baterra bledną przy tych, które chcesz odwiedzić, dobrze o tym wiesz. - Mamy wspólnego wroga - powiedział Tuma. - Będą... rozważne. - Zostawiliśmy je w rękach tego wroga - prychnął Stronius. - Będą bezlitosne. Jechali przez większość dnia i dwóch nocy. Nie natknęli się na żadnego Baterra, a przynajmniej tak im się wydawało. Jeśli skały i drzewa były ich przeciwnikami w zmienonej postaci, cóż, najwyraźniej postanowiły ich nie atakować. Co jakiś czas Tuma i jego towarzysz zatrzymywali się na widok fragmentów zbroi Skrallów zalegających na ścieżce, gdzie jeden z ich wojowników padł podczas długiej wędrówki. Do świtu zostało jeszcze kilka godzin, gdy ostro skręcili na wschód. Wszystkie fortece Skrallów w tym regionie zostały zniszczone przez Baterra już dawno temu. Zgodnie z logiką, wszelkie istoty zamieszkujące te tereny powinny wymrzeć w ciągu ostatniego roku, lecz logika nie miała nic wspólnego z tymi, których szukał Tuma. Stronius poczuł to pierwszy – napięcie w powietrzu, uciążliwe uczucie, które zdawało się spowalniać wszystkie ruchy. Umysł miał zamroczony, ciało ociężałe. Odwrócił się, by ostrzec Tumę i poczuł się, jakby wykonanie tej prostej czynności zajęło mu godzinę. Tuma, będący nieco dalej, odczuwał mniejsze trudności niż Stronius. Zauważył zakapturzoną postać z kijem, stojącą na szczycie pobliskiej skały. - Ty! - krzyknął. - Powiedz waszej pani, że chcę się z nią widzieć! Postać nachyliła się, zaintrygowana prośbą i zniknęła między skałami. Kilka minut później, Stronius poczuł się lepiej. Zerknął na Tumę, a ten skinął głową. Razem ruszyli dalej. Niebo pociemniało. Z każdej strony spoglądały na nich odziane w szaty postacie. Ich twarze były skryte pod kapturami, lecz Tuma wyczuwał ich nienawiść. Idąc dalej, zobaczyli na drodze przez sobą pół tuzina takich samych postaci. Siódma siedziała za nimi na prymitywnym tronie wyrzeźbionym w górskiej ścianie. - Zsiądźcie - rozkazała zaskakująco miękkim głosem. Tuma naprężył się. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że to właśnie ona zdobyła tu przywództwo. Jego nadzieja na przeżycie znacznie zmalała. Obaj ze Stroniusem zeskoczyli ze swoich Skalnych Rumaków. Zasiadająca na tronie kobieta przemówiła: - Broń nie jest tu dozwolona. Złóżcie ją. - Nie - rzekł natychmiast Stronius. - Elitarny wojownik nigdy nie opuszcza swej broni. - Więc opuścisz żywych. Głowa Stroniusa eksplodowała bólem. Agonia silniejsza od wszystkiego, czego doznał w życiu, żadne ostrze ani Thornax nie mogły się z nią równać. Żadna broń go jednak nie dotknęła. Ból wydarł z niego wrzask, gdy padł na kolana. - Przestań! - krzyknął Tuma. - Przychodzimy w pokoju! Chór szeptów dobiegł go z każdej strony. Dźwięk ten zmroził Tumę, gdy uświadomił sobie, że to, co słyszy, jest ich śmiechem. - Przychodzicie tu ze strachu - powiedziała siedząca kobieta. - Tak jak opuściliście nas ze strachu... Tak jak tobie podobni wygnali nas wieki temu ze strachu. Czuć od ciebie lęk, Tumo, śmierdzisz nim pomimo twoich potężnych legionów, pomimo twoich podbojów. Jesteś wojownikiem ze słomy. Tuma zrobił trzy kroki naprzód, gotów wbić miecz w swą dręczycielkę. Tylko tyle zdążył zrobić, nim ból w niego uderzył. Lecz ustał na nogach, nawet gdy cierpienie przekroczyło granicę wyobrażalności. Dawno temu złożył przysięgę, że wytrzyma – nigdy nie padnie na kolana przed Siostrami Skrallów. Ból zniknął tak szybko, jak się pojawił. Tuma zobaczył powoli wstającego Stroniusa. Maczuga wojownika wciąż leżała na ziemi. Postać na tronie wstała i zrzuciła kaptur. Nie nosiła hełmu czy zbroi. Jej ciemno-szara twarz była pomarszczona, sucha i umęczona. Tuma wiedział, że wygląd był zwodniczy. Pomimo tego, że jej ciało w porównaniu do ciała wojownika Skrallów wydawało się słabe, moce, którymi władała, były bardziej niszczycielskie niż jakikolwiek miecz czy topór. - Nie uległeś - powiedziała. - Raczej wolę postać - odpowiedział przywódca Skrallów. - Dlatego tu jestem. - Zaryzykowałeś zdrowiem ciała i umysłu, przychodząc tutaj. - Wskazała na resztę zakapturzonych kobiet. - One wszystkie pragną zobaczyć twoją śmierć, więcej niż śmierć… I nie wiem dlaczego miałabym odmówić im tej przyjemności. Tuma nieznacznie wzruszył ramionami, potwierdzając, że kobieta, przed którą stał nie rzucała słów na wiatr – nie było to dla niego łatwe, lecz szczere. - Myślałem, że jesteście poszukiwaczkami wiedzy - powiedział. - Jeśli mnie zabijecie, nigdy nie dowiecie się, co chcę wam ofiarować. - Nie masz nic, czego byśmy chciały - odparła z lekceważeniem kobieta. - A my nie mamy nic, co mogłybyśmy dać w zamian. Ponownie usiadła na tronie, nie spuszczając wzroku z Tumy. Patrzyła prosto w jego oczy, gdy zwróciła się do swych zebranych popleczniczek: - Zabijcie ich - powiedziała. - Zabijcie obu. Część 7 Stronius stał na brzegu szklistego jeziora. Dzień był spokojny, pogodny, ciepły jak na góry, z lekką bryzą. W pobliżu pracowali Agori Skały, budując oręż do walki na wojnie. Niedaleko, skrępowana łańcuchami horda Voroxów była prowadzona do rozpoczęcia pracy w kopalni. Życie było dobre. Cóż, prawie. Gdy spojrzał w dół na swoje odbicie w tafli wody, Stronius zauważył drobne pęknięcie na swoim napierśniku. Skąd się wzięło? Zbroja Skrallów była jedną z najtwardszych, nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, żeby jakiś przeciwnik zadał mu taki cios, który mógłby ją uszkodzić. Istnie frapujące. Jeszcze bardziej kłopotliwe – i niepokojące – było to, że bruzda powiększała się, gdy na nią patrzył. Była już długa na dwa cale i rozprzestrzeniała się w pajęczynę drobnych pęknięć. Zrobił krok w tył. Pęknięcie było już na tyle duże, że mógł przez nie coś zobaczyć. To, co znajdowało się pod spodem, wyglądało jak kolejna warstwa zbroi, tym razem srebrna. Pęknięcie poszerzało się coraz szybciej. Nim Stronius zdążył wytrzeszczyć oczy, jego zbroja otworzyła się, wzdłuż ramienia i pancerza na nodze. Hełm roztrzaskał się z wielkim hukiem. Skrall z przerażeniem wpatrywał się w swoje odbicie – coś wynurzało się z wnętrza jego zniszczonej zbroi – Baterra! A Stronius nie mógł zrobić nic, tylko krzyczeć. ---- Nieopodal, Tuma usłyszał przeraźliwy wrzask Stroniusa. Siostry Skrallów nie chciały po prostu zabijać jeńców. Nie, pragnęły najpierw ich torturować, używając swoich mocy umysłu do tworzenia iluzji. Nie miał pojęcia, co Stronius teraz widział, ale przypuszczał, że zdrowie psychiczne jego elitarnego wojownika nie wytrzyma długo. Miecz Tumy leżał na ziemi, w zasięgu jego ręki. Kobiety zostawiły go tam, aby z niego kpić. Jego umysł kazał ręce go podnieść, ale kończyna odmawiała posłuszeństwa. Oprawczynie sparaliżowały swoją mocą całe jego ciało. Sprawne były jedynie usta. Gdy nadejdzie czas, chciały usłyszeć także i jego krzyk. Jednak dobry wojownik ma w głowie zawsze więcej niż jeden plan. Miał nadzieję, że posłuży się zagrożeniem ze strony Baterra do rozmowy z siostrami i przekonania ich do zawarcia sojuszu. Jeśli to by nie zadziałało, znał jeszcze coś, co mogłoby… coś, czemu siostry nie byłyby w stanie się oprzeć. Spróbował wstać. Przeszywający ból przedzierał się przez jego umysł. Nadszedł czas. Otworzył swe usta i krzyknął jedno słowo - "Angonce". Na chwilę ból nasilił się, przez co Tuma był pewien, że oszaleje lub umrze. Niespodziewanie ustąpił, na tyle, aby mógł wziąć oddech. Przywódczyni żeńskich Skrallów podeszła do niego. Chwyciła Tumę i zmusiła jego głowę, aby na nią spojrzał. - Co o nim wiesz? Tuma spojrzał na Stroniusa. - Przestań... robić... cokolwiek mu robisz... a wtedy pogadamy. Żeńska Skrall kiwnęła głową do jednej z pozostałych. W następnej chwili Stronius przestał krzyczeć i runął na ziemię. - Wiem, gdzie może przebywać - powiedział Tuma. - A przynajmniej gdzie był kiedyś. - I to wszystko? - zapytała żeńska Skrall. - Wszystkie to wiemy. Wielka wieża... płonące miejsce... w Dolinie Labiryntu. Wszyscy oni tam byli. - I wszyscy uciekli - odparł Tuma. - Nikt nie wie dokąd. Ale Angonce zawsze był bardziej... zainteresowany... Agori niż pozostali. Może przebywać wystarczająco blisko, aby mieć na nich oko. Przywódczyni Sióstr Skrallów rozważyła jego słowa. Kobiety z jej gatunku zostały obdarzone od urodzenia nadprzyrodzonymi mocami, wystarczająco silnymi, żeby umożliwić im stawienie oporu nienawidzącym i brutalnym mężczyznom oraz powstrzymać Baterra. Ale legenda głosi, że jedna z żeńskich Skrallów spotkała raz Wielką Istotę zwaną Angonce, a ten nauczył ją, jak osiągnąć znacznie wyższy poziom mocy. Niektórzy twierdzili, że całe cywilizacje wzrastały i upadały wedle jej woli. Wyewoluowała ponad swój gatunek, a potem nie miała już z nim więcej kontaktu. Niemniej jednak, każda żeńska Skrall miała nadzieję pewnego dnia odnaleźć Angonce'a i poznać jego sekrety. - Dlaczego miałbyś się tym z nami podzielić? - spytała kobieta. - Wiesz, co mogłybyśmy zrobić z tak wielką mocą. - Mógłbym cię okłamać - rzekł Tuma - i powiedzieć, że myślę, iż większa moc mogłaby uczynić cię dobrą i szlachetną. Ale prawda jest taka, że uważam całą tę historię za wartą tyle, co sterta odchodów rumaka. To stek bzdur, które ty i twoje siostry opowiadacie sobie nawzajem, aby się ogrzać podczas zimnych nocy w górach. Nawet jeśli odnajdziesz Wielką Istotę, zaśmieje ci się prosto w twarz. Zrobi to, co potrafią najlepiej. - A jeśli się mylisz? - zapytała kobieta, wykrzywiają kąciki ust w złośliwym uśmiechu. Tuma odwzajemnił uśmiech. - To nie będę żył wystarczająco długo, by tego żałować, nieprawdaż? - Czego chcesz w zamian? - Naszej wolności - odpowiedział Tuma. - I twojej obietnicy zniszczenia każdego Baterra, którego napotkasz podczas podróży. - Baterra nie stanowią dla nas zagrożenia - sprzeciwiła się. - Nie nosimy niczego, co mogą rozpoznać jako broń. Dlaczego miałybyśmy zacząć z nimi wojnę? - Ponieważ alternatywą są dwaj martwi Skrallowie, których będziecie musiały pochować i brak pomysłu, gdzie może być Angonce poza waszymi wcześniejszymi domysłami - powiedział Tuma. - Wiesz, problem z zemstą polega na tym, że szybko się kończy. A gdy skończysz, co ci jeszcze zostaje? Nawet nędzne istoty waszego pokroju potrzebują jakiegoś celu, czegoś, do czego mogą dążyć... czyż nie? Oczywiście, pomyślała kobieta. W takim przypadku, będziemy dążyć do zniszczenia ciebie i twojego ludu. Więc poszukamy dla ciebie Baterra... i upewnimy się, że wiedzą, gdzie jesteście. Kiwnęła głową. - Zawarliśmy umowę, Tumo. Ty i Stronius możecie odejść... ale gdy tylko odnajdziemy naszą Wielką Istotę, zobaczymy się z wami raz jeszcze. Możesz być tego pewny. Tak ci się tylko wydaje, wiedźmo, pomyślał Tuma. Gdy tylko zdobędziemy pustynię Bara Magna i zniszczymy Baterra, znajdziemy sposób, aby wyeliminować także i was. - Umowa stoi - powiedział Tuma. - A gdy wrócicie – o ile w ogóle wrócicie – z waszych poszukiwań, bądźcie pewne, że przygotujemy wam... niezapomniane powitanie. Część 8 Trwała narada Sióstr Skrallów. Nie minęło wiele czasu, odkąd zrobiły coś nie do pomyślenia - pozwoliły liderowi Skrallów i elitarnemu wojownikowi opuścić ich obóz, żywym. Ale umowa została zawarta: wolność dwóch aroganckich samców w zamian za informację o miejscu pobytu Wielkiej Istoty imieniem Angonce. - Nie wierzę w ich opowieści - szepnęła jedna z żeńskich Skrallów. - Dlaczego Angonce miałby zostać, podczas gdy pozostali uciekli? Po co by tam był? - Jako strażnik? - spytała liderka sióstr. - Mówią, że znajduje się tam wielka moc... moc, która mogłaby sprawić, że ktoś zostałby imperatorem… albo cesarzową. - I będziemy szukać tej mocy? Liderka zamyśliła się. Ich życie nie było łatwe. Wygnane z obozu męskich Skrallów, porzucone na pustkowiach, zmagające się, aby przeżyć, kiedy mężczyźni ukradli ich plany podboju... a teraz Tuma, ich znienawidzony wróg, został zmuszony, by odkupić od nich swoją wolność. Jego zapłata była naprawdę droga, jeżeli naprawdę prowadziła do sekretów Wielkich Istot. A jeśli Angonce przebywał nadal na Bara Magna, czy mógł być tak daleko od tego, co najbardziej cenił sobie jego gatunek? - Idziemy - powiedziała. - Zbierzcie siostry. Ruszymy do Doliny Labiryntu i przebijemy jej serce. I kiedy znajdziemy to, co tam ukryto... zrobimy to samo z naszymi braćmi. ---- Tuma i Stronius podróżowali w ciszy, odkąd opuścili obóz. Stronius był wściekły, powód był oczywisty. Bez wątpienia wolałby umrzeć w rękach Sióstr, niż wejść z nimi w układ. Ale lider nie mógł sobie pozwolić, by jego osobista duma zagroziła dobrobytowi jego ludzi. Śmierć tutaj nie pomogłaby wcale legionom Skrallów. Wysłanie Sióstr w dziką pogoń za Piaskowym Nietoperzem i prawdopodobnie zabicie jakiegoś Baterra po drodze była znacznie lepszą alternatywą. Stronius jest dobrym wojownikiem, myślał Tuma. Ale nie rozumie, że czasami lider musi zawrzeć układ z istotami, które uznaje za... odpychające. Nie pierwszy zresztą raz, pomyślał o Metusie. Agori Lodu okazał się nieco przydatny, pomagając, zajmując się Łowcami Kości i dostarczając informacji o systemach obronnych różnych wiosek oraz umiejętnościach ich Glatorian. Ostatnio obiecał podzielić się sekretem, jak pokonać Baterra, ale miał jeszcze czas na wykonanie tego zobowiązania. Osobiście, Tuma wątpił, żeby Metus naprawdę wiedział cokolwiek na ten temat. Ale wolał trzymać Agori blisko siebie, przynajmniej teraz, póki druga faza wojny się nie zacznie. Lepiej pozwolić mu myśleć, że jego najlepszym interesem jest sojusz ze Skrallami, niż ryzykować, że zdradzi plany bitewne Glatorianom. Zdrajca, bądź co bądź, nigdy nie jest godzien zaufania. Kiedy już wojna się skończy, a Agori zostaną mu podporządkowani, wiele się, oczywiście, zmieni. Przydatność Metusa skończy się, wraz z jego wolnością... a może nawet i życiem. Metus był żmiją i Tuma nie chciał znosić jego towarzystwa dłużej, niż to konieczne. Lider Skrallów nagle się zatrzymał. Przesmyk przed nimi był wąski i rosły tam gdzieniegdzie drzewa. Wraz ze Stroniusem podróżowali tą drogą, by spotkać się z Siostrami Skrallów. Ale coś różniło się od czasu ich poprzedniej wędrówki – mianowicie, przedtem było mniej drzew. - Widzisz to? - powiedział Tuma, cicho jak tylko mógł. - Oczywiście - odparł Stronius. - Zasadzka, bez wątpienia... cóż, możemy sprawić, że pożałują tego dnia, zanim tędy przejdziemy. - Czy w ogóle przejdziemy? - spytał Tuma. - Tu jest sześć tych "drzew", a każde z nich to Baterra w przebraniu. Nas jest dwóch. Wątpię, czy wyjdziemy z tego żywi. - To co robimy, wzywamy Siostry na pomoc? - zaszydził Stronius. Tuma zawirował i uderzył elitarnego wojownika, powalając go na ziemię. Nim Stronius zdołał się podnieść, by dobyć własną broń, miecz Tumy zatrzymał się przy jego szyi. - Jeszcze raz się tak do mnie odezwiesz - warknął Tuma - a któregoś dnia obudzisz się i poczujesz, że coś tkwi w twoim gardle. Stronius przeniósł wzrok na ostrze naciskające na jego szyję. Dobrze wiedział, co Tuma miał na myśli. Zdusił swój gniew i zgiął głowę w tradycyjnym znaku Skrallów, oznaczającym uległość dla większej władzy. Złagodzony Tuma cofnął miecz. Stronius wstał i zauważył coś dziwnego w czekających na nich Baterra. Najpierw nie był pewny, ale coś było nie tak. Nagle to zrozumiał i natychmiast pochwycił broń do ręki. - Korzenie - powiedział. - Spójrz na korzenie. Tuma posłuchał go. Baterra, zmieniając postać, były konsekwentnie skrupulatne. Jeżeli jeden z nich zmienił swój kształt, żeby wyglądał jak skała, to nie mogła ona zostać pomylona jako skała, która nie była na tym miejscu przez lata. Jeżeli inny stał się rośliną albo drzewem, nie było niczego, po czym dałoby się poznać, że nie rosły one w tym miejscu od wieków. Nawet korzenie drzew powinny wyglądać tak, jakby zostały dawno temu zakopane głęboko w ziemi. Niewiarygodna iluzja. Tylko, że korzenie tych nowych drzew w przełęczy nie rosły w dół. Zamiast tego, wystawały nad powierzchnię, jedne były poszarpane, inne obdarte. Albo Baterra stały się mniej uważne, albo... - Te drzewa zostały wykopane i umieszczone tam - powiedział Tuma. - Chcą, byśmy je zobaczyli i pomylili z naszym wrogiem. A to znaczy, że-- Ból eksplodował w centrum tylnych ostrzy Tumy. Lider upadł na ziemię, gdy dwa Baterra pojawiły się od strony skał za nim - czy raczej, Baterra były skałami za nim. Przygotowały podwójną zasadzkę, skupiając uwagę na fałszywej pułapce z przodu, podczas gdy prawdziwa była wokół Skrallów. Są coraz zdolniejsze, pomyślał Stronius. Mam nadzieję, że przeżyjemy wystarczająco długo, żeby podzielić się tą radosną nowiną z Roxtus... Baterra podniosły się bezszelestnie. Stronius przygotował się do bitwy. On i Tuma przynajmniej umrą z honorem. Bez żadnych "umów" z wrogiem. Stronius podniósł maczugę i z wściekłym, gardłowym krzykiem, zaszarżował na wrogów. Część 9 Tuma otworzył oczy. Poderwał się, uświadamiając sobie, że stracił przytomność od zadanej rany i zostawił Stroniusa, by samotnie stawił czoła dwóm zabójczym Baterra. Stało się najgorsze. Stronius leżał nieprzytomny na ziemi nieopodal. Nigdzie nie było jego maczugi ani miotacza Thornax. Tuma wiedział, że miał małe szanse na walkę z dwoma Baterra w pojedynkę, ale musiał spróbować. Sięgnął po swój miecz, ale go nie było. Tak jak miotacza. Był bezbronny. Tuma zmagał się z bólem na plecach. Atak Baterra przebił jego zbroję i uszkodził część organicznej tkanki. Nadal mógł walczyć i jeżeli miałby jakąś broń, zdołałby pokonać chociaż jednego Baterra. W obecnej sytuacji, jedyne, co mógł zrobić, to stanąć twarzą w twarz ze śmiercią, jak prawdziwy Skrall. - Chodźcie więc! - krzyknął do Baterra. - Skończcie to! Baterra pozostały w bezruchu. Wydawały się zakłopotane, o ile w ogóle można było użyć tego określenia w kontekście maszyn. - Wybacz, Tumo. Rozczarujesz się. Lider Skrallów odwrócił się na dźwięk tego głosu. Należał do Metusa, nieuzbrojonego, opierającego się o skałę, jak gdyby nigdy nic. Widząc zdziwione spojrzenie wodza Plemienia Skały, Metus podszedł do dwóch Baterra, jakby mu przeszkadzały. - Ruchy! Dalej! Nie ma tu na co patrzeć! - powiedział do dwóch mechanicznych wojowników. Ku zdziwieniu Tumy, Baterra go posłuchały. Obróciły się i odeszły! W jego głowie pojawiła się mroczna myśl, że Metus kontrolował Baterra i był odpowiedzialny za ich najazdy oraz śmierć wszystkich Skrallów, nie wspominając o wszystkich innych wojownikach, zabitych przez Baterra podczas Wojny o Rdzeń. Metus był wystarczająco sprytny, by domyślić się, co podejrzewał Tuma. - Tumo - zwrócił się do Skralla - jeśli faktycznie nad nimi panuję... jeśli faktycznie to ja zdziesiątkowałem twoje legiony i zrównałem z ziemią twoje fortece... dlaczego miałbym zostawić cię przy życiu, żebyś któregoś dnia mógł wbić mi nóż w plecy? Pomyśl trochę. Pamiętaj, co ci powiedziałem. Tuma rzucił się naprzód, ignorując ból i powalił Agori na ziemię. - Mam dosyć twojej bezczelności. Nie potrzebuję żadnej broni, by odebrać ci życie. - Ja przed chwilą uratowałem życie twoje i Stroniusa - Metus splunął. - Zwykłe "dziękuję" by wystarczyło. Bardziej niż kiedykolwiek, Tuma pragnął uciszyć Metusa na dobre. Ale nie mógłby wtedy posiąść jego wiedzy. Baterra miały idealną okazję, by zabić Tumę i jego towarzysza, lecz tego nie zrobiły. Dlaczego? - Powiedziałeś, że znasz sekret... jak powstrzymać Baterra - powiedział Tuma. - To jest to, co widziałem dzisiaj? - Mniej więcej. - Metus wstał. - Wciąż żyjesz, nieprawdaż? Tak, znam sekret i to nie taki, który byle Skrall byłby w stanie odkryć. Agori uśmiechnął się. Wyjątkowo mówił prawdę. Dawno temu, w trakcie Wojny o Rdzeń, Metus przyłączył się do karawany zmierzającej do obozu armii Plemienia Lodu. Zwykle wolał podróżować samodzielnie, ale jego lodowy topór złamał się i musiał być oddany do naprawy. Agori nie miał czasu, by zdobyć nową broń i nie podobała mu się wizja samotnej wędrówki przez strefę walk. Wozy dostawcze zostały wciągnięte w zasadzkę przez tuzin Baterra. Wojownicy Lodu i inni Agori zaczęli walkę, lecz żaden z nich nie przeżył bitwy. Jednak mimo to, Baterra zignorowały Metusa. Nawet kiedy chwycił lejce wozu i wymknął się, nie ruszyły za nim w pogoń. Kiedy przybył do obozu, powiedział innym wojownikom, że został uderzony w czasie bitwy i musiał spaść pod wóz, gdzie napastnicy go nie widzieli. Zdawało się, że mu uwierzono. Metus, oczywiście, znał prawdę. Było coś innego, coś, co sprawiło, że Baterra go oszczędziły. Gdy tylko się nad tym zastanowił, odpowiedź była oczywista. Nie byłem uzbrojony, pomyślał. Te istoty zabijają wojowników. Ich definicja "wojownika" to ktoś, kto ma broń. Lata później, nadal najwidoczniej był jedynym, który to odkrył. Skrallowie w życiu by sobie tego nie uświadomili, a nawet jeśli, to nigdy by nie wykorzystali tego odkrycia - prędzej obcięliby sobie ręce, nim złożyliby broń. Kiedy Agori zobaczył Tumę i Stroniusa nieprzytomnych, pozbył się swojej broni i zbiegł w dół, zakopując ich bronie z dala od nich. To zatrzymało Baterra, odtąd nie widziały uzbrojonych istot. - Jesteś mi coś winny - powiedział Metus. - Myślę, że to dobry czas, żeby podyskutować o zapłacie. - Ustaliliśmy już warunki umowy - warknął Tuma. - Nie posuwaj się za daleko, Agori. - Naprawdę? W porządku, zawsze mogę przyprowadzić Baterra z powrotem. Możesz spróbować negocjować z nimi. Albo możesz porozmawiać ze mną, jak... cywilizowany rozbójnik. Stronius się obudził. Metus zdecydował, że lepiej z kończyć tę rozmowę szybko. - Posłuchaj, jesteś wielkim i potężnym wodzem - powiedział Agori. - Już niedługo będziesz władcą Bara Magna i, z moją pomocą, będziesz mógł zniszczyć Baterra. Ale, na wszelki wypadek, gdyby coś poszło źle... jeżeli zostałbyś zabity w bitwie, nie powinieneś ogłosić swojego następcy? - Jeżeli lider polegnie, jego obowiązki ma przejąć wojownik elity - odpowiedział Tuma. Metus zaśmiał się. - Stronius? Proszę cię. Nie potrafiłby nawet przyprowadzić Spikita na obiad. I nie będę z nim pracować, a to znaczy, że Baterra wyrżną twój ostatni legion na kawałki. Nie, myślałem raczej... o mnie. Teraz to Tuma zaczął się śmiać. - Ty? Nie jesteś żadnym Skrallem, tylko marnym zdrajcą własnego gatunku. Może powinienem przekazać cię Agori i zostawić cię na ich pastwę, Metusie. Metus skrzyżował ręce. Kiedy przemówił, jego głos nie przypominał tonu, jakim zazwyczaj się posługiwał. Był zimny i stanowczy. - Takie są moje warunki. Jeśli zginiesz albo nie będziesz mógł już dłużej przewodzić, twoje legiony będą słuchać mnie. Jeśli ci się to nie podoba, możesz mnie zabić, tu i teraz. Moja śmierć nadejdzie na krótko przed twoją i reszty twoich wojowników. - Oni nigdy cię nie zaakceptują - powiedział Tuma. - Nigdy nie przyjmą rozkazów od Agori. Metus zachichotał. - Jeżeli polegniesz, będą tak zdesperowani, że przyjmą rozkazy nawet od takiego idioty jak Stronius. Czy umowa stoi? - Póki co - odrzekł Tuma. - Ale gdy tylko Baterra zostaną zniszczone... Metus uśmiechnął się. Szybko odzyskał swój lodowy topór i wtedy szczęśliwie "odkrył", gdzie przepadły bronie Skrallów. To był dobry dzień. Może Tumie rzeczywiście udałoby się podbić wioski i zwyciężyć Baterra, ale wódz Skrallów był niebezpiecznym zawodem. Zawsze istniało ryzyko wypadku. Oczywiście, mądrym byłoby wmieszanie Stroniusa w ten sam wypadek, jeśli tylko zaistniałaby taka możliwość. Metusowi bardzo spodobała się ta myśl i humor dopisywał mu przez całą drogę powrotną do Roxtus. Jeśli zaś chodziło o Tumę, jego myśli dotyczyły jego samego. Musiał wydać oficjalne ogłoszenie dla swej armii. Ale również szepnąć Stroniusowi rozkaz: jeśli coś stanie mu się w bitwie, wliczając śmierć z rąk Glatorian, elitarny wojownik ma natychmiast zabić Metusa. Tak, wszystko się kończy, powiedział do siebie Tuma. Ale czyjeś zakończenia są bardziej bolesne niż inne, mój przyjacielu Agori. Pomódl się, żeby twoje nie było aż tak bolesne. Tuma uśmiechnął się. Miał, bądź co bądź, świat do podbicia. Postacie * Skrallowie ** Tuma ** Stronius ** Branar * Siostry Skrallów * Ponad siedemdziesiąt Voroxów * Malum * Metus * Kilka Baterra * Angonce Kategoria:Generacja 1